


Say Something

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Pregnancy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto and Noctis get very drunk and...go further than they expected to. This leads to a prolonged period of awkwardness between them, leading to a boiling confrontation and a big realization: Prompto's pregnant.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is an omega and Noctis is an alpha in this. Hope you enjoy it! Didn't beta read it or anything, based off an idea a friend and I had
> 
> There's no actual sex in the fic

Prompto groans softly as he wakes up, cracking his eyes open. Gods above, his head is pounding in the worst kind of way, he thinks, rubbing his hand over his face. The light is painful, but he knows he needs to get up, peel himself from his sheets so he can get his run in. He sits up slowly, another groan ripping from his lips. Why the hell is his body so godsdamn sore? He blinks a few times, finally getting the blurring of his vision to clear...and he's not in his own room. What the hell? 

He looks around, stunned, and see Noctis laying in the bed beside him, completely fucking naked. Oh no way, he thinks, standing up and nearly toppling to the floor. No way. No fucking way. He slept with Noctis? His best friend since forever and also the prince? The night before floods back to him as he realizes that _yes,_ he definitely did. Not only did he get fucked by Noctis, he got fucked by Noctis like 12 times in a row, and damn. It was really good. 

Prompto also remembers that they hadn't asked each other out, and that Noctis was pretty smashed. So if Noctis doesn't say anything...he won't either. Because that either means Noct drank too much, or he doesn't care enough to talk about it. He sighs softly, slipping from the room. He still needs to go on his run, as much as it would be nice to curl up next to Noctis longer, that's not going to keep his waist thin, and it's probably just going to cause problems in the long run. 

He seriously doubts Noctis is going to want to wake up next to him anyway. 

It doesn't matter that's been completely, utterly, _secretly,_ in love with Noctis for literal years. Prompto's legs feel a bit like jelly as he stumbles into his room. He huffs softly, sitting on his bed to try to get his bearings. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before forcing himself to his feet again, getting dressed in his favourite running clothes. 

He finds himself hoping that Noctis is awake by the time he gets back. He also finds himself hoping that he's not. He wants more than anything for Noctis to like him, but the chances are pretty slim. He's not pretty, he's not thin, he's not funny. He's doesn't have a whole lot of redeeming qualities. Prompto is, in fact, 100% sure that he's not Noctis' type in the slightest. 

Prompto is panting as he walks back into their apartment, wiping his sweat on his shirt. He smells something cooking and it makes his stomach turn immediately. The mix of grease in the air and a run on his hungover body...are not great. He barely makes it to the bathroom before he's vomiting up what could only be stomach acid.

“Fuck that hurts like a mother fucker,” he groans, forehead on his arm as he waits for the nausea to subside. 

“You okay? You look kinda pale. I made breakfast. Pizza with bacon on it. Iggy told me grease is really good to make the headaches go away.” Noctis is leaning on the door frame, looking down at Prompto with a weirdly pinched face, like he's suffering from the worst headache of his life, and honestly, Prompto wouldn't be surprised. 

“Yeah, 'm okay. No headache, I think I just might have overdone it today,” he responds, voice and throat raw as he sits back and flushes the toilet. “No pizza for me dude, thanks though.” He gives Noctis a tired smile, then turns to the mirror and starts to brush his teeth. “Unless you wanna see my dick, though, you should probably go. I'm all gross and in dire need of a shower.” 

“Tch. No thanks, I have food calling my name.” Noctis closes the door before walking off, leaving Prompto alone in the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and tears welling into his eyes. 

Well, he reminds himself. You saw this coming. Don't act like you didn't. 

He unclips his collar, letting it on the counter and double checking to make sure his neck is still bare. He can't risk Noctis having accidentally mated him in that whole mess lass night. There's a few bites on his shoulders but they don't even hurt now. He sighs, jumping in the shower and scrubbing down thoroughly. He _smells_ like Noctis. It hadn't been as obvious before, when he'd woken up in Noctis' room, or when he had run and sweated his own scent all over, but now it is. 

He scrubs his skin until it's a shade of bright pink, trying to get the scent off. He doesn't want...he doesn't want to smell like Noctis if he's not mated with him. It feels unfair to him. He sits down in the shower and starts to sob softly, rocking slowly. He can't believe he finally got to fuck Noctis, and he isn't even going to be his mate. Well, he can believe it. He's absolutely not the kind of person Noctis should even be mated to. 

He's a male omega, Noctis probably could never get an heir from him. He's from Niflheim, and it's not like he needs media coverage to know why people would have a problem with that. And probably most importantly: he's just a commoner. Magazines aren't...particularly kind to him about that as it is, he couldn't imagine if they had announced that they're _actually_ mated. 

Prompto finishes rinsing off and scrubs his face, hoping he doesn't look weird. He makes sure the collar is firmly clipped around his neck. 

He sighs as he gets dressed, blushing when he finds one of the sweaters he stole from Noctis during his last heat. He should probably...give that back now. He goes through all of his clothes to find everything that he's stolen from Noctis over the couple years they've lived together, and he drops that pile onto Noctis' bed before grabbing his backpack and leaving. 

He probably has some homework he can work on. Anything to get him away from how awkward this is right now. Even if Noctis isn't acting weird, Prompto is. This could seriously fuck up their friendship, and he doesn't want to lose Noctis. Especially not over something this stupid. 

Not over his dumb, ridiculous feelings. 

And so that's how the next couple weeks of his life go, absolutely avoiding Noctis at all costs. He accepts extra shifts at his job, stays late in the library. He only comes home when he absolutely needs to. 

Prompto walks into the apartment earlier than usual. His job had sent him home because he can't stop puking and it's _awful._ He sighs and hangs his keys up next to Noctis' before looking around. 

It's really god damn clean in the apartment. More clean than he's ever seen Noctis leave it, especially over the last couple weeks. Usually he's the one who cleans up, well. Sometimes Ignis does if he hadn't gotten to it yet. That's probably who was here, he reasons. But his stomach turns a few seconds later and he has to rush to the bathroom once more. This dumb stomach bug is going to keep him here, isn't it? Surrounded by the smell of Noctis, the longing. 

He's been longing for him more and more since that night. He wants him again, wants to get him close and press up to his neck and smell him, get scented by him. Get properly mated by him. The need, the longing, is so deep inside him, he can't ignore it. 

Prompto leans over the toilet as he pukes once more, a low whine in the back of his throat. It hurts and he absolutely hates it. He flushes the toilet and sits back, head falling down on the bathtub. He closes his eyes, sighing heavily. His stomach has settled for now and he's just...so fucking hungry. 

He feels so fucking alone right now. 

He opens his eyes and looks up, whimpering softly when he sees Noctis standing in the doorway, looking at him with those big, sad blue eyes. And he starts to sob. Noctis' arms wrap around him and he pushes at him. “Please don't I'm all sick I could get you sick...” he whimpers, trembling in his hold. 

He never wants Noctis to let go of him. 

Noctis sighs softly and nods. “Okay. I'm gonna heat up some of Iggy's leftovers for ya then, hopefully it'll stay down,” he whispers, ruffling Prompto's sweaty hair. 

Prompto watches him go, and it breaks his heart. Because Noctis' scent is so sour right now, and he's pretty sure that he's tearing them both apart by refusing to be around. He can't risk blurting all his feelings though. He carefully stands up, rinsing his mouth and slowly coming to the kitchen. He thanks Noctis quietly for heating the food up for him and starts to eat. Probably too quickly, but he's so fucking hungry. 

Staying away from Noctis, he realizes, is going to be so hard. Because Noctis is staring at him and he looks so sad. He can't bare to meet his eyes. Staying away from Noctis is absolutely going to be the hardest thing he's ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto lays back on his bed. It's been nearly two months of radio silence towards Noctis. Two months since they had amazing, life ruining sex. And it's also been more than two months since his last heat, which is worrisome, but he also seriously doubts that it could be a pregnancy. He's probably just got a really weird cycle still. He read online stories about stress causing people's heats to be wrong or delayed, and he totally is super stressed out recently! Between avoiding Noctis and his stupid finals at school, there's a lot going on. He even had to take some time off work so he had time actually relax in the evenings. 

He doesn't even have the time or energy to take photos or run any more. 

And it's starting to show on his body, especially around his stomach. It's driving him completely fucking insane. He slides off his bed and stares at himself in the mirror. At the very visible bump starting to appear on his stomach, at the slight extra curve to his thighs and calves. He's been eating way too much recently, he really needs to slow the fuck down. He's too tired to even pull himself back up right now, despite his stomach suddenly being queasy again. 

And that has got to the the worst symptom of this bullshit so far. The constant need to vomit. Like his guts just can't handle keeping the food he's eaten, which would be fine! If the weight wasn't staying on too. He stares blankly at himself, tears welling slowly into his eyes. He feels numb. He doesn't even feel them spilling over onto his cheeks. This whole stupid, ridiculous situation he's gotten himself into feels a little too much right now. 

There's a knock on his door frame, despite his door being open. He looks up, sniffling and wiping at his face when he sees Noctis. 

“Yeah?” he asks, voice shaking ever so slightly. He clears his throat, but it doesn't get rid of the disgusting thickness weighing there. 

“I want to know what the fuck has been going on with you recently,” Noctis responds, voice gruff. His scent is overwhelming. He's mad. Prompto can feel it radiating off of him in waves. “Did I do something to piss you off?” 

Prompto sighs and shakes his head. “No.” He runs his fingers slowly through his hair, his hands shaking. “No, you didn't do anything Noctis. You're perfect. You're always perfect. I just have a lot going on right now.” He looks at himself in the mirror again, hand sliding over the bump on his stomach slowly. “I'm stressed with school.” 

Prompto hears the footsteps before he can process what Noctis' next move might be. He's suddenly caged against the side of his bed, Noctis' furious eyes staring into his. He shrinks down a little bit, trembling harder. 

“Don't fucking lie to me to spare my feelings or something, Prompto! All you're doing is making things worse for me! Just tell the truth are you fucking kidding me?” he shouts, despite his face being right in front of Prompto's. 

“Noct, I don't know what you're talking about, what are you doing?” he asks, pushing hard against Noctis' chest. “Get out of my face,” he snaps, baring his teeth at him. He's never snapped at Noctis like that before, and he sees the surprise flicker across Noctis' face before he sits back slightly. 

“You're pregnant. I get it if your alpha or whoever is kinda jealous that we're living together, but you could just use your words to tell me that instead of just avoiding me left n right. You don't have to avoid telling me or something, cause honest to gods, I'm gonna be happy for you and try to help. I know you aren't actually mated cause otherwise you'd smell like them, and if you're waiting because you're worried about me don't. I want you to be happy. And if there isn't an alpha please let me help you with the pup. Or support you if you want to get rid of it.” Noctis' voice is a lot calmer now. He realized how much of an ass he was being before, and that he really needed to calm down so he can have like, an actual conversation with him, instead of scaring him into some sort of weird submission. 

Prompto's eyes are searching as he looks up at him. “What? No I'm not,” he responds, looking down at himself. It would explain some things but...no, there's no way. That'd mean he's carrying Noctis' pup. And there's no way that could have happened. It's too rare. Especially since he wasn't in heat when they fucked. And Noctis wasn't in a rut either. “There's no one in my life, Noct. I go to school, I go to work, and I fucking come back here. I don't even see Gladio or Nyx and I haven't been back to training in months.” 

“Well someone had to get you fucking pregnant! You think I'm a dumbass? You think I haven't noticed that you haven't been in heat the last couple months? You smell like a pregnant omega!” Noctis' voice has gone right back to having that angry edge from before. “Fuck, Prompto, I'm so done with you lying to me! Gods above, it's like you enjoy fucking with my feelings!” 

Prompto stares up at him, tears pouring down his cheeks once more. “I uh, I am? I'm pregnant? There's...fuck oh gods oh shit.” He curls up, burying his face in his knees. A lot of things make a whole lot more sense. “Uh. Okay, so like, that means it's yours,” he whispers, hugging himself tighter. “Because the only person I've ever fucking had sex with...is you. I mean, we totally did it like. A million times that night and I guess you have god cum or some shit, because that was such an odd fucking time for you to have managed to actually fucking knock me up and what the fuck is up with that?” His voice is just getting higher and higher as he speaks, words panicked as they're falling from his mouth. 

And it's Noctis' turn to be surprised. He sits next to him, staring at Prompto's face, utter confusion clear in his eyes. 

“Uh...you're...why don't I remember that?” he asks. 

“It was the night...that we got absolutely wasted. Ignis dropped us off back here and, uh. Well I kissed you and then you kissed me and we ended up fucking like, so many times. We fucked so much I'm pretty sure that my stomach was overly full of cum and kind of swelled up.” Prompto leans his head on Noctis' shoulder, sighing softly. “You got my virginity that night,” he mumbles, cheeks bright red. “It was like. The best night of my life so far? And I was so worried that you would hate me because of it, and when you didn't remember I figured that meant I really shouldn't tell you because like, I really don't deserve you dude. You're a prince, and not only are you a prince, but you're super awesome and you deserve an omega who is on your level! So I totally hid it and thought that maybe if I pulled away my...my stupid feelings for you would go away but they just got stronger and stronger and I guess that makes sense since I'm knocked up with your pup!” Prompto sighs heavily, sniffling softly as he wipes at the tears on his face. “And I just wanted to let you be happy.” 

Noctis looks down at him, gasping softly. He lifts Prompto into his lap and buries his face against his shoulder, holding him close. “Gods above, Prom,” he mumbles. He rubs his back slowly, kissing along his neck up to his cheek. “I wish you'd have told me...because if I knew I would told ya how much I love you. I don't give a fuck what my family or kingdom will think, because you're always the omega I wanted. I even...dude I even scared away alphas and betas who tried to romance you all through school. Shit, dude, I bared my teeth at a few omegas even.” He laughs softly, tipping Prompto's head up. “Can I kiss you then? Since you're carrying my pup?” 

“Hmm. Yeah, dude I think I can allow that,” he says with a teasing voice, leaning in to kiss Noctis hard. He sighs happily, slowly pull back. He kisses him again after a moment, laughing softly. “I'm sorry. I'm a little...uh. Well I'm not dumb, but sometimes I don't realize that people love me, I guess.” 

Noctis sighs. “Yeah, we need to work on that, then.” He pauses, then gently sets his hand on Prompto's stomach, a look of wonder in his eyes. “That's mine?” 

Prompto has to resist the urge to push Noctis' hand off. He doesn't...want him to touch his stomach. He feels disgusting having that much of a bulge there, even though he knows it's not fat now, that it's a growing pup. Even as slight as it is. “Yeah,” he whispers, burying his face against Noctis' neck. “Yeah, that's yours in there.” 

Noctis hugs him close again, running his hand along his side slowly. “Do you want to keep it?” 

“I dunno.” 

“You don't have to decide now. But I'll support your decision no matter what. But just...keep me in the loop, baby. I know you have some trouble with your body, and in the end, it's well and truly your choice. I just want you to be happy.” 

“O-okay,” he whispers, curling up closer to him. Prompto sighs softly, reaching down to slide his fingers through Noctis'. “Are you gonna claim me?” he asks. 

“I want to. Do you want me to?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome. Not right now, though. I think right now, we should just cuddle.” 

“Mhmm, sounds good,” Prompto whispers, leaning up to kiss him again. He can't help but smile against Noctis' lips. Well...this is absolutely not what he expected to happen, but he's not entirely upset with it. 

“I love you, Prom.” 

“I love you too, Noct.”


End file.
